oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Winds of the West
"Oi you there. You looked at me funny." A voice called through the saloon. It belonged to one Yippe K. Ayy, Sheriff of Cactus Town. It was dusty old town in the middle of Gull Island and suffered from barely any laws. It was also one of the only places you could consistently get Cactaurnel, a delicious alcoholic beverages made from the 30 foot tall cactuses that populated the landscape. The Sheriff stood from his table and started marching towards the bar. "Oh man this is that drink Indiana told me about." Erin thought to himself, eyeing the very tall glass before him. It contained a reddish pink liquid and was topped with a cactus flower. He reached out for the drink, only for a revolver to be slammed down on the table beside him. "What the hell man!" Erin shouted, almost knocking over his glass. "I'm just trying to have drink." "I see you there boy, tying to make a mockery of my here town." The Sheriff spoke, glaring up at Erin. "Don't think for a second that a pirate like you can just waltz in here while I'm on the job. I mean seriously what do you take me for?" "I man who will not let me finish this drink I paid for." He shot back, annoyed at the man. "Look if ya really want me out of here let me finish my drink and I'll be off, it's the only reason I'm here anyways." "What so our town isn't good enough for you?" Ayy replied, getting on his tiptoes in an attempt to get face to face with the sitting man. "The only reason you island gets traffic is cause of tourists from Al-Shams and people who want to try Cactaurnel." He stated, finally just grabbing his drink and sipping it. Only for a loud bang to be heard as alcohol and glass fell all over him. Erin blinked, pausing for a moment as the shards fell out of his hand. "What the fuck is your problem man?" He exploded, hopping off his stool as he loomed over Ayy. The man pointed his gun at Erin but found it caught in the air, unable to move as he tugged at it. "All I wanted. Was. Some. God. Damn. Alcohol." Erin shouted, his foot connecting with the man's side, sending him rocketing out of the saloon and onto the streets. He followed him out, now standing over the sheriff's body. "I'm leaving now." He spoke, turning away from Ayy. As the situation was escalating more and more the people were getting excited and some worried as to the outcome of the conflict. Except for one person still, sit on his chair there was a man dressed in a not so common way considering the extreme heat of said island. In a full black suit, with short blonde hair and a visible well define body was Sandberg a pirate known to have gone missing in the past couple of years. Taking his eyes from the glass he was previously drinking from he addressed the waitress. "Soo is this just the normal every day for you here?" the man asked with a calm but strong voice, as the waitress looked at him still shocked by the situation. "The sheriff is known to not deal with alcohol too well." she said while cleaning the shards left by the broken glass "Normally makes him a bit agitated leading to violence." As everyone begins to move outside, Berg out of curiosity for what the extremely tall pirate would do seeing as he emitted a very aggressive aura while leaving after the sheriff, also makes his way into the action. "Oi you..you're arreseseded." He slurred glaring up at Erin. "Someone get him." He shouted as the crowd just glanced from him to Erin and back. No one daring to make a move against the 11 foot tall man. "Oi why isth no one doin anything." Ayy shouted as the crowd looked once again to Erin. "Please tell your drunken Sheriff that if he wants to live he should probably leave the drinking to the tourists." He spoke, glancing at the audience. There was one man in particular that drew his attention, dressing a black suit in the blistering heat. Erin payed him no mind though, it didn't concern him. He began to walk down the dusty road, finally leaving town. As both parts start to disperse, Berg gain some interest in the pirate as his action aren't the most common ones for a pirate. Rapidly paying the waitress for his previous drink Berg decided to go after the pirate before he left the town. Reaching him he said "I guess Lord of the Sky Erin must have a sweet spot for this city". "Wha.." Erin spun around to face the shorter man. "Umm yeah that's me, Erin." He replied, motioning to the town. "To be entirely honest I was just here for some alcohol. Can I umm, help you with something." Erin replied, now seriously questioning the use of a black suit in the heat. Somehow unaffected by the heat, Berg begins to make his way in Erin's direction, "I remembered hearing that you are a pretty strong person.". Berg said with a smile on his face and as he begins to pull his jacket sleeves up and his signature gauntlets can be seen under. "Soo do you mind a little spar, hope you don't fail my expectations." Assuming a fighting stance he waits for his opponent response. "I mean....I guess." Erin replied cocking his head at the man. "Why the hell is everyone trying to fight me today?" He thought to himself. He stepped back, quickly disappearing and re appearing far away from the man. "You want to start this off then?" He shouted to the man, through cupped hands. "This will be fun." Berg said in response to the man's quick movements. Beginning to concentrate his breath in a consistent way, Berg just suddenly disappears and reappear right in front of Erin with his punch ready to strike as he begins the motion of his attack. Erin stood patiently as the man appeared before him, not even budging as his fist neared, however as it did the man would find strong winds attempting to completely redirecting his punch. Erin side stepped the blow completely as multiple blasts of wind, completely invisible to the eye flew towards the man. "So you got a name?" Erin asked the man. As Berg begone too feel strong winds to on his arm and the man easily sidestepping, he rapidly moves backward creating some distance between them both. "Well, I guess you deserve that much." the man said as he removes his jacket throwing it to the side "Sandberg probably its a name too old for you to know." Saying that Berg assumes his stance once again as he waits for his opponent response. Erin watched as Sandberg jumped away and repositioned himself. "I mean you challenged me to a fight so yeah, probably." Erin replied, nodding at the name. It was then that the wind projectiles hit Berg, knocking him to the ground. Erin took no time in capitalizing on the hit as an array of knives, made from the air, formed above Sandberg, they spun in place briefly before falling downwards at him. "Can't say I know that name." Getting himself up after the later projectiles hit, Berg begins to shake the dust off his clothes of. "I really got rusty after this past years." Berg said as his eye suddenly trembles and he quickly dodges the knives that wore being formed over his head. Closing their distance Berg now with a Haki imbued fist launches a flurry of attacks at his opponent at an incredible speed. Erin held a hand out at the man as the air in between them became extremely tough to even move through, it was almost as if walking through thick molasses. The wind resistance spiked as the air became dense. It would be almost impossible for a human to move through, being to heavy to even get much force out of a kick. He then immediately willed a storm wind into existence. The storm winds would blast through him, possibly sending him flying into the distance. He narrowed his eyes as the dust shot up into the air, focusing on Berg. Feeling the air getting denser and denser, Berg movements start to slow down as he gets closer to Erin. Unknowing this, Berg for a mere few seconds stops his movement and rapidly sidesteps in order to get away from this situation getting closer to Erin as a result. Still with his fist imbued with Haki once again prepares to launch a section of attacks right into his opponent. While the storm blast formerly created was launched into his previous position even doe dodged still was able to make his body lose some of its balance as he attacks. Without even moving the storm winds turned on a dime, aiming straight for Sandberg. Erin in the meantime once again disappeared from view, melding with the wind as he moved positions. This time he appeared a distance from Sanberg. He sat upon the air like a throne, glaring down at him. "You clearly don't realize what you're messing with, Sandberg." He spoke calmly as the wind picked up even more as a massive tower of wind began to form, in mere moments it was spinning at full force. The man had created a tornado. As it swirled it picked up sand, rocks, and even bits of cacti. A dust devil of epic proportions was blowing Sandberg's way. Facing a monstrous tornado in front of him, Berg realizing his situation he decided to go for the only possible option. Concentrating the Haki on his hand even further "Busoshoku: Bogyo" he said while launching himself right into the danger facing him. Moving his right-hand he shouted "Gentle Hand" throwing an enormous amount of energy right in front of him disrupting the tornado with the amount of energy that was being sent in the form of a palm. Erin grinned as the man burst through the tornado, what a fool. He was now surrounded by swirling wind in every direction. It was in this moment that Erin made his true move. From every direction around Sandberg the air rushed in, crashing into every single part of his body, some of it was blunt while other gusts were sharp blades. The very air warped as is sped to crash into Sandberg. "Interesting, he has long range options. However it seems martial arts and haki are all he can do." Erin thought. As the air began to rush into him from every direction, Berg just stopped. When the winds got to his location, his clothes begone to torn part and various scars were forming in various places. "This is probably enough." Taking a long breath Berg lifts his right arm into the air and rapidly slammed it into the ground creating an enormous burst of wind that made the surrounding attack to disappear. "Let's see how things will unfold now." In the blink of an eye, Berg appears behind Erin that was flying just observing the situation. Once again imbuing his fist with haki he launches a burst of attacks into his opponent. "Nope." Erin spoke, as Sandberg's fists hit the ground, leaving only a crack as any shockwave was immediately nullified. The air had been stopped just as it had begun, child's play for the Lord of the Sky. Erin grinned as Berg moved to get behind him, he could already feel his movements through the air, he could almost predict his entire path. Simply put though Erin propelled himself away from the punch, dodging to the side as he shot back through the air. Any shockwave generated would be rendered null by him. "We can do this all day you know. Your force is rendered null and you movement is extremely simple to track. I haven't even used my haki yet." Erin continued. It was then that air temperature began to rapidly drop, descending into the negatives as the once burning desert was filled with frigid air. With his attacks being dodge Berg movement ended as he reaches the ground. Earing his opponent's words Berg just smiled, when suddenly the air around him begone to cold down, to the point were a normal person would be freezing but his years of experience lead to that temperature not affecting him. "Don't worry buddy I can keep this up for as long as I want." Looking at Erin he just begins to walk in his direction. "The question is how long will you be able to use your fancy power." Reding himself for his opponent's next attack Berg activates his observation Haki in order to see a few seconds into the future and ready himself. "That's funny, you're funny." Erin replied. Though he made no movements in that very moment all the air in a wide are around them, was deprived of oxygen. Due to his fruit, Erin was not affected by it, however there was no doubt that Sandberg would be. In addition to this Erin used his power to keep the oxygen out of the area. The initial shock of air loss would be enough to bring one to their knees, however continued presence within the area would lead to death. This was No Man's Land. A place where barely any but Erin could exist. If Sandberg were not to run he would certainly die. Having previously used his observation Haki to predict the actions of his opponent, Berg was able to "see" a few seconds into the future was he appeared to be suffocating, realizing by his surrounding beginning to change his mind started to process what outcome would come out of his current situation. Seeing as his opponent was pushing the battle to what would be the end for a normal person, Berg made the decision of stepping his game a little bit further. With a sudden increase in speed when compared to his previous movements, he is able to make his way out of the no oxygen are created by Erin and with just enough time to catch his breath he makes his way back inside. Beginning to run in his opponent direction he jumps with an incredible speed getting right next to Erin and activating his two forms of Haki at the same time he imbues his fists with armament and his observation to predict where his opponent would dodge beginning to launch a barrage of attacks. It was futile as the air lashed out, matching his hits blow for blow. The sheer force matching every hit. Even if he was the future he could not work around a blow that could appear from nothing instantly. His speed and power, they were nothing against the wind. Even if he could see the future the minute twitches of his muscles and body could be mapped to accurately predict his next move. The air moved as a beast as Erin watched, marveling at his work. Every time Sandberg tried to hit he would be met with equal force. Every time he tried to kick off the air it wouldn't resist him, his foot slipping through and be unable to find anything to kick off of. If he tried to get out of the dome by some means the air would counter his force with its own, matching his force or rendering it null. Each passing moment within the dome served as a closer and closer step to knocking the man out. His stamina would decrease and his fatigue would go up, he was already in a world without oxygen after all. Erin's goal was quite simple, he would cause him to faint and then their battle would be over. He'd then pump oxygen back into Sandberg, he wasn't a murderer after-all, at least not to those who didn't deserve it. With every single one of his attack being counter the moment they were getting closer to Erin, and his air running out Berg realized he needed to go out again or the battle was going to end quicker than he wanted. The moment he tried to make a move a "wall" of air begone to block him in the same place. After a few seconds realizing that he had no other option then wait for his own collapse he simply closed his eyes and with a smile on his face he just let himself drop falling into the ground as the air let him go. With no regret on his mind, the man made the choice of death over surrender. The oxygen immediately flooded back as soon as Sandberg passed out, with Erin manually pumping it through his lungs. He would eventually awaken to find himself lying on the sand, the air was cooler now as it was later in the day. Erin was sitting beside Sandberg, noticing his eyes open he placed a mug of alcohol down next to him as well as what seemed to be a wrapped sandwich. "Gotta say you were quite the persistent opponent Sandberg. Where did you saw you were from?" With his eyes slowly opening, Berg takes a sitting position while he tries to control his breathing. Sitting right next to him was the man he had been fighting for a while and a mug of alcohol with a sandwich. Accepting the man's offer of food and drink, Berg begins to recover as Erin sends to him an old question. "Well after this many years I don't even know if that small town still stands, but it used to be called Thread, it's been almost 30 years since that days." Finishing his answer Berg looks at Erin and replies with a question of his own. "But why the sudden curiosity?" As he keeps on drinking. Erin glanced at him. "Ehh I'm interested in your story. You put up a pretty good fight, almost died too. I wanna know what brought ya here." He paused to take a bite out of his sandwich. "Personally I've been a part of like three pirate crews and was a marine before that." He spoke between chewing. "I eventually ended up in the Black Widows through a mutual friend of mine, good group. I've been with em for a little while now, never a dull day on Wano." He finished his sandwich and took a swig of his own drink. "So what have you been doing since ya left Thread?" "Well it's a story of the past but if you really want to know I guess I could try." Beginning to eat his sandwich Berg start to remember past fights he had. "Well first never been a part of any group, was always able to fight my way over everything." Sipping his drink he continues. "I have passed over 25 years fighting incredible fighters, improving my skills, but the past couple years there was no one capable of bringing me to my top performance." Putting his hand on his arm gauntlets that somehow were able to withstand all of that fight without any scratch. "Now after some time, I decided to once again search for the strongest fighters in the world and find the one capable of bringing me to my highest potential." Looking back at Erin he said "Having passed through many crews what is your current objective?" "Interesting, very interesting." Erin downed his drink. The light was fading now, the sun had set around ten minutes ago. "I personally don't agree with that philosophy of yours. The very notion of fighting only to get stronger is meaningless to me. I've seen worse though, much worse." He stood from his place on the ground, motioning Sandberg to stand as well. "My current goal is to change this world, in whatever way I can. It's sick, twisted, and sits there, gripped by the worst of people as they squeeze it dry. It's sad to think about honestly. But I think that Legs can do it, change this world. That is why I follow her. You might do well there you know, being sided with a Yonko brings on many strong opponents." Erin grinned. "We could probably use someone like you." He tossed a card to Sandberg. It was black and white with a spider web pattern on it. To the left was a picture of Daddy L. Legs with a caption below it containing her name. To the left was a large box in which Address: WANO was written. The back contained other bits of useful information. Grabbing the card Berg takes a second to process what just got proposed to him. "So it's a pirate crew." Getting up on his feet and shaking the dust off his ripped clothes he asked. "So before I give an answer or anything what can you tell me about this girl on the card and the group." Shaking the card as he continues. "What is their purpose, goals and most importantly how strong are they." Erin stared blankly at the man. "What are you..I literally just said the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs. One of the 4 rulers of the ocean and probably the most powerful pirate on these seas. She fought the fleet admiral to a standstill." Erin's eyes were wide. "How did you know who I am but not her?" It made no logical sense. He settled himself, calming his breathing. "You're gonna have to talk to her about most of those goals, she coveys it better than I ever could." "I only care about the people I fight." Looking back at Erin not understanding his sudden reaction. "I just happen to see something about you on the journal." Looking at the card again he said. "I guess I could go and talk with this Legs." Getting in front of his opponent and shaking his hand Berg says. "Thanks for the drink and food." Taking a last sip out of the bottle. "Hope we can meet again." Taking his leave Berg makes his way to the sea in order to make his way for his next adventure. ---- Fin Category:Finished Role-Plays